


Shotgun

by WittyPiglet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably not the kind you think, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Kinktober Day 12: Feet |Shotgunning| Dacryphilia
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462
Kudos: 55





	Shotgun

Sal's mask was gone, laying somewhere in the mess that was Larry's room. Completely forgotten about for the first time in what was most likely years. A thin haze filled the room and softcore metal played softly in the background, masking the sounds of quiet moaning and groaning. The bed creaked and squeaked with each movement they made.

A louder gasp escaped from Sal's lips as Larry gave a slightly harsher thrust. "Fuck...Oh, right there Lar. Ngh..." The man above him chuckled and angled his thrusting differently, drawing more moans and gasps from the blue-haired boy. Sal was writhing under him, a light blush dusting his pale, almost gray-toned, skin.

"Mm, so good for me Baby Blue. Open your pretty little mouth." Larry reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the blunt and lighter that sat there in plain view and never ceasing in his thrusts. "I've got another one for us right here baby. Wouldn't it feel great to sore a little higher?"

All Sal could do was nod and whimper underneath him, parting his lips ever so slightly. Larry gave him a small little peck before pulling away and lighting up the blunt, inhaling deeply. He didn't exhale though. With Sal's eyes on him, Larry leaned down to place his lips on Sal's, as if they were kissing, and exhaled the smoke right into his Baby Blue's mouth. It was like they were sophomores again.

The smaller man's eyes rolled back as he held the smoke in his lungs for a few heartbeats before letting whatever remained out through his nose. "Mm..." His shoulders slumped against the pillows and his hair was billowed around him on the bed. Larry kissed his neck, leaving small little bite marks here and there.

Larry took another long drag from his blunt, holding it for a second as he grabbed Sal's jaw. He smirked and leaned down to exhale into his lover's mouth again, making him moan as he exhaled the remaining smoke. Sal's eyes were half-lidded with the real one being red and watery. He wrapped his legs around Larry's waist and urged him to move faster with a roll of his hips.

"Come on Lar. Fuck me good."

"Oh, I'm going to _ruin_ you by the end of this Sally Face."

Sal whimpered and arched his back as the head of Larry's cock barely brushed against his prostate. It was torture and Larry knew what he was fucking doing too. With one hand on Sal's waist, Larry brought the blunt to his lips once more and stared down at Sal with a cocked eyebrow. Sal was already opening his mouth and licking his lips. That face should be illegal to make.

He leaned down, blowing the smoke into Sal's mouth again. Sal looked like he was off somewhere else, lips falling into a dopey smile as he exhaled.

"Beautiful."

He always got like this when they made love. He got so into his head and the pleasure that he looked high from just their fucking. It was a gorgeous sight and made Larry impossibly hard as he rammed inside Sal. Sal moaned and groaned with each thrust, silently begging Larry to fuck him into the bed.

"Want me to do it again Sally Face?" He whined in the back of his throat and opened his mouth as an invitation for the brunette. Larry smiled and moved his free hand to Sal's thigh, hiking his leg higher and taking another much deeper drag from their slowly shrinking blunt. The way Sal looked at that moment could bring a man to his knees. Seriously. If Sal asked him to lick his shoes clean, he would if it meant Sal would keep looking at him like that.

He held the smoke in his lungs before crashing his lips Sal's, releasing the smoke into his lover's lungs. Instead of pulling away, Larry kissed him, nipping and kissing the scarred flesh as if it were the tastiest morsel. And he was. Weed and apples. Literally.

Sal cried out and jerked away, back arching as he came, covering his and Larry's stomachs with his seed. "Lar...ry..."

"I got you Baby Blue."


End file.
